


LuckyCharms

by Argylithe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argylithe/pseuds/Argylithe
Summary: This is a fanart art inspired by the awsome fic "The Chatroom where it happens"I wanted to make it a gift but it's post as anon so I can'tThe tiny pictures use as profil pic for Laf and Herc have been found on google. I only created the fake Facebook page and John's photo.





	LuckyCharms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chatroom where it happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921027) by Anonymous. 




End file.
